The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that shopping service includes a scanner teller station a sacker puller brings gathered ordered customer groceries to be scanned and sent down the conveyor belt to the end of the counter in which the scanner's sacker sacks the groceries. The Parking Numbers are painted in a deep yellow so, the different parking Lanes can be easily identified.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a computer-implemented method and system pertains to drive through grocery pickup. Upon identification and a determination of a corresponding remotely placed order, a customer is directed to a pickup location.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that an Internet-based grocery ordering system and method provides drive-through customer pick-up of grocery orders at multiple remote locations as selected by the customer.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.